No quiero ser tu amigo
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Bradley Fitz es un nuevo agente de la BAU encargado del departamento de tecnología y dispositivos electrónicos del FBI. Al principio el equipo duda de su profesionalidad. El agente se enamora de JJ. Spoilers hasta 5x14. ¡¡DEJEN REWIEWS!
1. Un día cualquiera

**Disclaimer**: _Criminal Minds_, personajes y asuntos relacionados a la Unidad de análisis conductual de Quantico no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad exclusiva de la CBS. Cualquier parecido con la realidad será pura coincidencia.

I.

_Unidad de análisis conductual del FBI de Quantico_ (Virginia) Mie 7/2 **10:00 am**

- ¿Hotch? ¿Es cierto lo que dice Strauss por la línea?  
- ¿Mm?  
- Strauss dice que hay reunión a las doce.

Aaron Hotchner mira fijamente a la analista de medios sin pestañear.  
- La... reunión... - balbucea la agente Jareau.  
- La reunión de las doce, sí.  
- Sí, pero... ¿sobre la solicitud de un nuevo miembro?  
Hotchner frunce el ceño. Termina por menear la cabeza y se marcha sin decir palabra.

_Bien. Vale._  
- Se lo informaré al resto de miembros, sra. Strauss. No. no. Ningún problema. - y JJ cuelga.  
La rubia sale de su despacho en busca del resto del equipo. Encuentra a Morgan repatingado en su silla rotatoria haciendo bolas de papel y al Dr. Reid estudiando una compleja fórmula química.  
- ¿Y Prentiss?  
- Ha ido a por un café. - dice Spencer Reid sin levantar la cabeza de la fórmula.  
- Dime que tienes algún caso, JJ. Rellenar informes me está volviendo loco. - exclama Morgan desesperado.  
- Sabes, no está bien que desees esas cosas - sonríe la agente rubia.  
- Ya, lo sé, el sufrimiento y blablabla. Pero aunque sea un caso chiquitito sin muertos...  
- Mmm. Si quieres te cambio el puesto y atiendes tu las llamadas.  
- No, gracias. Prefiero mis informes.  
- ¡Cómo quieras!  
- ¿Tú también haciendo un descanso?  
Emily Prentiss, detrás del grupo, viene con tres vasos de plástico llenos hasta arriba de café y parece pasar serios apuros para impedir que se le caigan al suelo.  
- Como todos. Bueno no. - se corrige JJ al mirar a Reid escribir datos en una hoja.  
- Que no te engañe. Está tratando de demostrar algo sobre las propiedades cósmicas del cometa Haley. - dice Morgan lanzando otra bola a Reid.  
- La relatividad de la cuántica cósmica se puede definir en una simple fórmula. Aunque en realidad hace poco he podido comprobar que si seguimos la teoría del carbono de G...  
- ¡Qué interesante! - interrumpe JJ a Reid. - Seguro que no necesitas tu café.  
- ¿Cuál es el caso? - pregunta Prentiss dando un sorbo a su vaso y tendiéndole otro a JJ. - Mierda. ¿Siempre lo tienen que poner tan caliente?  
- No hay caso, al menos por ahora. Lo que si que hay es una reunión.  
- ¿Sin caso? eso debe ser nuevo. - Morgan enarca las cejas y tira otra bola de papel.  
- ¡Me gustaría poder acabar mi fórmula!  
- Disculpe, doctor.  
- Strauss me ha llamado para decíroslo.  
- ¡Qué detalle por su parte!  
- No te metas con _Erin Strauss I de Virginia_, _II de Los Estados Confederados de América_. - Morgan tira otra bola de papel, esta vez a Prentiss.  
- ¡Vas a tener que recogerlo todo luego! - le recrimina la agente.  
- ¿Y si te invito a comer?  
- ¿Pagarías una comida por no tener que recoger todas las bolas que has tirado?  
- ¡Son muchas! - se queja Morgan poniendo carita de pena.  
JJ ignoró la pelea infantil entre Prentiss y Morgan.  
- Va a venir un nuevo agente a la unidad.  
- Creí que el equipo estaba completo - fue el único momento que Reid se permitió levantar la cabeza del papel sobre el que estaba anotando.  
- Eso creí yo. Pero... es lo que ha dicho Strauss.  
- ¿Hotch lo sabe?  
- Ha sido el primero al que se lo he contado. Pero creo que ya lo sabía de antes...  
- Vaya. ¿Un nuevo miembro? - Reid parecía sorprendido - ¿Quién será?  
- Ni idea.  
- ¿Y Hotch no ha dicho nada?  
- Nop.  
En la otra conversación, Morgan y Prentiss seguían debatiendo sobre la posibilidad de contratar un asistente/a atlétic para ocasiones como aquella.  
- Y que sepa dar masajes, con un chalet en la playa y que le gusten los niños...  
- ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido, Em?  
- En estos asuntos, cuanto más estén atadas esas cuestiones, mejor.  
- A mí me vale con que sepa dar masajes y quiera darlos.  
- García se pondría celosa. - argumentó Prentiss.  
- Pero ella ya tiene a su don juan particular. - sentenció Morgan.


	2. No hay sitio para uno más

II.

_Sala de reuniones de la BAU de Quantico_ (Virginia) **12:05 pm**

- Se llama Bradley Fitz. Es agente del FBI de Boston desde hace dos años. - Erin Strauss miraba a cada miembro del grupo tanto como a la pantalla donde se proyectaban imágenes de un joven de piel pálida y pecosa y de ojos verdosos. - Estudió psicología criminal en Glasgow y se doctoró en Harvard.  
- Otro cerebrito - Morgan revolvió el cabello a Reid que le lanzó una breve mirada irritada.  
- Se le ve joven. - musitó Rossi desde su esquina.  
- Lo es. - asintió Strauss - La jefatura de Virginia ha recibido recomendaciones de Scotland Yard.  
- ¿Un europeo?  
- Así es.  
- ¿Y se ha venido a trabajar a los EEUU? - volvió a preguntar Rossi.  
Strauss se encogió de hombros.  
- La agencia de Boston ha tramitado su petición para Quantico.  
- Aquí estamos completos - esta vez fue Hotchner quien respondió a Strauss seriamente. - Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.  
- Eso les dije yo. Suficiente tengo con controlar las idas y venidas de treinta agentes especiales.  
- Quizá tenga cabida en otro grupo. - opinó Rossi.  
- Si voy a admitir al agente Fitz, entrará en vuestro grupo.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque el es un novato aquí y vosotros sois el mejor equipo de la unidad.  
- Este equipo no puede permitirse un agente temerario o independiente.  
- Fitz ha trabajado siempre en grupos de investigación, agente Hotchner. Nunca ha sido expeditado ni llamado la atención por ningún superior.  
- Ya, aun así, el grupo está cohesionado y creado para funcionar con el número actual de miembros. Otro agente más podría conllevar más riesgo y funcionalmente resulta innecesario.  
- El agente Fitz vendría como especialista tecnólogo y no intervendría en todos los casos directamente si es esa su verdadera preocupación.  
- ¿Especialista tecnólogo?  
- Es una de sus cualidades, agente Reid - explicó Strauss - Una modalidad aprobada recientemente por el Consejo Superior Federal de las Fuerzas de Estado. Parece que da buenos resultados en análisis previo a detenciones.  
- Pero, ¿en qué consiste?  
- No es que sepa mucho de la materia, es más probable que él os lo aclare a su llegada pero se dedicará principalmente a proporcionar recursos y material tecnológico al equipo así como analizar mediante ayuda electrónica algunos casos particulares.  
- ¿Y no es lo que hace García?  
- En realidad no es exactamente lo mismo, agente Derek Morgan.  
- ¿Ah, no?  
- No.  
JJ, Prentiss y Morgan miraron a la superior con expectación pero esta no añadió más a su anterior negación.  
- Creí no obstante que aquí se iba a debatir si iba o no a venir.  
- Verá, agente Rossi, esta decisión no la he tomado yo unilateralmente.  
- Es decir, ¿qué nos lo van a meter sin calzador y a la fuerza?  
- Probablemente así es.  
- Genial.  
Si Morgan esperaba que Strauss captara el tono sarcástico debió sentirse decepcionado puesto que ésta no se inmutó.


	3. ¿Quién es Bradley Fitz?

III.

_Departamento de la analista tecnóloga audiovisual Penélope García en Quantico_ (Virginia) **4:15pm**

- ¿Un especialista tecnólogo? ¿Pero en qué?  
- Eso es lo que queremos averiguar, García. - respondió Emily Prentiss.  
- Además de quien narices es y porqué lo han destinado aquí - añadió JJ.  
- Mmm. Me llevará un segundo, esperar. - la analista audiovisual volvió la vista la pantalla y comenzó a teclear a toda velocidad. - Otro tecnólogo... Aquí estamos servidos, ya.  
- No creo que te sustituyan. Al menos, Strauss no dijo nada de eso.  
- Strauss dijo menos de lo que sabía, eso seguro - JJ frunce el ceño - Además, ¿no te dio la impresión de que era demasiado joven?  
- Al menos que sea alguien como Reid, sí. Quiero decir...  
- ¿Cómo se llama el _tecnólogo_? - preguntó entonces García con retintín.  
- Bradley Fitz. B-R-A-D-L...  
- Sé escribir un nombre como ese, querida. - sonríe la técnica audiovisual a la otra rubia - Créeme, Bradley es un nombre demasiado común.  
- Yo no había oído un nombre así en mi vida - comenta Prentiss - Brad, sí. Pero Bradley...  
- Veamos, hay 20 Bradleys Fitz en la red.  
- Caray, pues sí que es común. - Prentiss enarcó las cejas con asombro.  
- Tiene que ser un agente del FBI. Y es europeo, por lo visto.  
- La mayoría de los Bradleys Fitz que hay en esta lista son europeos. 15.  
- Pues... espera que recuerde... ha estudiado psicología criminal. Ahora es agente del FBI de Boston...  
- Debe de ser este. Bradley Ferrick Fitz. Caray, es guapo.  
- Mmm. Demasiado joven para mí - musita Emily Prentiss.  
- Veamos. Estudió psicología criminal en Glasgow. Nació en el 84 en Aberdeen pero estuvo viviendo en Edimburgh. Vaya, su madre era maestra en un centro de primaria católico. Ya es raro, creí que los británicos eran protestantes. Su padre era funcionario de prisiones. Murió en un tiroteo tras una fuga de presos en la penintenciaría de Greencamp cuando Fitz tenía 11 años. A los 12 le internaron en un colegio mayor de Oxford. Estudió primero de psicología en Oxford. Vaya... tiene un historial interesante. Nunca se ha quedado dos años estudiando la carrera en el mismo sitio. Y la mayoría de las universidades son de renombre. Oxford, Cambridge, Londres... terminó la especialidad de psicología criminal en Harvard donde se doctoró. Tiene un año de la licenciatura de química y se ha sacado la ingeniería de administración de sistemas informáticos en una universidad a distancia.  
- ¿Por qué daría el salto a los EEUU? - se preguntó Prentiss en voz alta cuando García terminó de hablar.  
- Quizá solo le faltaba por visitar esa universidad - rió JJ.  
- ¿Y por qué Harvard y no Yale?  
- Creo que los europeos tienen más conocimiento de Harvard que de Yale, Em.  
- Puede ser... - se volvió de nuevo hacia García - ¿no hay nada más?  
- Espera chica, estoy en ello.  
- No te dejes detalle. Mira informes clínicos, profesionales, anotaciones de los expertos...  
- JJ, querida, no dejaré ni un apéndice de su última peca por investigar. Ja. Aquí está. Análisis clínicos. Veamos... Metro ochenta, 75 kilos... Pasó la varicela con 6 años. Fue operado de vegetaciones con siete. Nunca se ha roto un hueso. Alergia aguda a los ácaros, pequeña miopía diagnosticada con 10 años... Sus médicos consideraban que entonces era demasiado delgado para su edad.  
- García, nos interesa un pasado más cercano.  
- Sí, a menos que haya tenido un trauma infantil que...  
- Sí, sí, esperad. Terrores nocturnos hasta los 13 años.  
- Vaya, el pequeño Brad se meaba en la camita, pobre... - rió JJ.  
- Uh, diagnosticado de depresión crónica tras la muerte de su padre. Debían estar muy unidos. Intentó suicidarse dos meses después.  
- Caray.  
- ¿Sorprendida? Eso no es todo. Parece que hay... a ver... Ah, sí. - García retomó el hilo - Era buen estudiante. Sobresalientes.  
- Pero debió de empeorar cuando murió su padre, no?  
- Sí. Entonces bajó la media a un triste aprobado. ¡Qué lástima! Bueno. En el último curso volvió a subirle la media.  
- ¿Y luego se metió a psicología?  
- Sí, luego comenzó la carrera de psicología en Oxford. No tuvo malas notas. Pasó limpio con dos sobresalientes y ocho notables. Le gustaba la química y la astronomía.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Prentiss.  
- Escogió tres asignaturas de química y dos de astronomía en el horario de libre modalidad. También le gusta la informática, como no.  
- Mira sus gastos. En que invierte, qué compra, cuales son sus...  
- Ya, ya. Dadme tiempo. Quantico no se construyó en un día.  
JJ y Prentiss se rieron.  
- Tiene cinco cuentas abiertas. Una en el banco central de Edinburgo, Creditbank, Boston Honor Bank, Aberdeen y Barclays y parece que tiene otras dos cuentas compartidas con una tal Angie Valley, una del Real Bank of England de Londres y otra en... ¿Munich?  
- Tiene que tener mucho dinero para tantas cuentas.  
- En realidad no. Mirad. En la de Boston parece que cobra la nómina del FBI. Luego está la de Edinburgo donde pasa crédito desde la de Boston. Quizá para su familia que probablemente siga viviendo en Edinburgo.  
- ¿Y por qué no mandarla a la de su familia? ¿Por qué mandarla a otra cuenta suya?  
- A lo mejor es que quiere tenerla controlada.  
- Mmmm. Sigue - le apremió Prentiss.  
- La de Aberdeen parece que no se ha tocado desde que se fue de Oxford. La de Barclays le quita todos los meses alrededor de 500 dolares en importes varios. Billetes de avión... Parece que todo son transportes y, oh, vaya, recientemente se ha comprado un coche deportivo último modelo.  
- ¿Ferrari?  
- No. Porsche, como no.  
- ¡Un porsche! Un chaval con categoría.  
- Aun hay más. Se sacó el carnet C para transportes pesados. También recibe una fuerte suma de ingresos en... Creditbank, sí. De... oh, espera. ¿Nasdaq? ¿Invierte en bolsa? vaya, pero el dinero pasa rápidamente a su cuenta compartida de Munich.  
- ¿Por qué Munich y no Suiza? ¿No es ahí donde se suele enviar el dinero para impedir las retenciones fiscales?  
- A lo mejor piensa que ya sería demasiado sospechoso. A lo mejor tiene otro conocido en Europa que se lo hace - opinó JJ.  
- Probablemente esa tal Angie Valley - dedujo Prentiss.  
- Puedo investigar que pasa con la cuenta de Munich si queréis...  
- Nah, no es necesario. Solo queremos ver que palo gasta en rasgos generales.  
- Bueno. Mmm. Le gusta el juego.  
- ¿Casinos?  
- No creo que a Hotchner le guste un miembro que apueste continuamente a la ruleta.  
- En realidad no son juegos de azar, JJ. Son... oh, vaya - a García se le iluminaron los ojos - Tiene una cuenta en el World of Warcraft.  
- ¿El World of qué?  
- El World of Warcraft. El MMORPG más conocido del planeta. Hay 50 millones de cuentas abiertas por todo el mundo. Y el... ja, lo sabía. Sus personajes están en reinos europeos. Concretamente...  
- García, no nos interesa saber a qué narices juega a menos que eso desemboque en una ludopatía... - dijo JJ.  
- Ya, pero es que... pocas veces conozco yo a agentes del FBI que jueguen al World of Warcraft. Me he dejado llevar, lo siento. Aun queda más. Tiene dos casas. Una en Europa en las afueras de Londres, Rochester, y otra en Boston, claro. La de Rochester parece ser una casa antigua reformada. Se ve aquí. Tiene hasta un blasón y todo.  
- ¿Una casa de la nobleza? ¡Qué poderío!  
- Al tío le gusta aparentar, se nota.  
- Tiene pasta para ello - asintió Prentiss.  
- Vaya. No había oído hablar de él y tiene unas cuantas páginas web a su nombre. Probablemente diseño propio. Ese tipo de desarrollo probablemente sea europeo. Se nota. Blogs sobre seguridad y antiphising. Unas cuantas entrevistas sobre redes sociales...  
- Para lo joven que es se le ve inquieto. - se asombró JJ.  
- Oh, sí, vaya que sí - prosiguió García. - También gasta dinero en pases VIP para partidos de baloncesto de los Boston, como no. En su último año de universidad de hecho estuvo jugando en la liga universitaria. De 2.  
- ¿De 2?  
- Es lo que se suele denominar a una de las posiciones de baloncesto. El 2 es el segundo de mando del equipo. Ayuda al base a maniobrar el balón y a veces lo sustituye, si debe darse el caso.  
- Bien, vale, otra cosa que sé antes de acostarme - confesó JJ.  
- Ya deberías saberlo. Con lo que le gusta a Will el baloncesto. - rió Prentiss - ¿Aun no te ha llevado a un partido?  
- Gracias a Dios que no. No aguantaría.  
- Chicas... creo que ya sé porqué se fue de Europa.  
- ¿Ah, sí?  
- Sí. Resulta que era miembro de un partido independentista escocés ultracatólico.  
- Ultra es una palabra muy fuerte. - reconoció Prentiss.  
- Y que lo digas.  
- Experto en explosivos de corto alcance. Fue acusado de volar la entrada de un partido nacionalista conservador en Londres. Dos personas fueron heridas.  
- ¿Murió alguien?  
- No, no. En realidad fueron agentes del orden. Los rebeldes se pusieron nerviosos y la emprendieron contra la policía.  
- Pero a Fitz lo recomendó Scotland Yard. Strauss nos lo ha dicho.  
- Ya, bueno. Se le recomendó abandonar las fuerzas del orden o irse a otro país. Parece que eligió probar suerte en América.  
- ¿Por eso está aquí?  
- Parece que sí.  
- ¿Y en cuanto a vida sentimental? ¿Tiene mujer? ¿Hijos?  
- No, parece que no. Bueno, al menos no tiene hijos. No hay nada de eso. Ni tampoco tiene libro de familia así que no es probable que se haya casado. Tiene un hermano pequeño llamado Timothy que estudia bellas artes en París.  
- Pues para haberse quedado sin padre y con ello una baza económica importante se lo monta muy bien esa familia.  
- Probablemente el hermano le esté pagando una parte. - dijo García.  
- ¿Y no hay otros gastos de los que se pueda deducir que tiene novia o pareja?  
- Mm. A menos que a su pareja la compre videojuegos y películas, no.  
- ¿Videojuegos y películas?  
- Hay importantes sumas de dinero en diversas cantidades de contenido audiovisual - explicó la analista y tecnóloga. - Juegos de acción, de aventuras, de deportes, de simulación... Oh, los sims. Un tipo con gusto.  
- García... Se supone que le estamos investigando no planeando una cita.  
- Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que me sorprende que le guste eso. Siempre se suele decir que Los Sims es un juego muy de chicas. Hasta Kevin lo dice.  
- A lo mejor tiene muy desarrollado su lado femenino.  
Prentiss miró a JJ y se rió de su sugerencia.  
- Y bueno... poco más. La mayoría de sus compras parece que son a través de internet. También le gusta la ropa deportiva cara. Footlocker, Springfield, Reef, Quicksilver... Y no, nada de cosméticos femeninos, ni ropa que den a entender que compra regalos para una chica.  
- Entonces no será de los que les guste tener novia.  
- O atarse a una pareja - apuntó JJ.  
- Pues no.  
- Lo que no entiendo entonces es, si es un rebelde independentista como es que Scotland Yard lo ha recomendado. - se quedó pensativa Prentiss.  
- ¿Quizá tratando de quitárselo de encima?  
- ¿Y por qué? Un caso así resulta muy sonado. No daría buena impresión. Más si encima ha provocado un ataque político.  
- Mm.  
- Chicas. - García que seguía buscando datos se volvió hacia las otras dos con gesto serio - En realidad él no provocó directamente el ataque. Fue convocado con otro par de agentes para desactivar la bomba frente al edificio político en cuestión.  
- ¿Y?  
- No lo hizo. En el informe oficial dijo que llegaron con poco tiempo y que la bomba había sido manipulada para que el contador se acelerara si detectaba que pretendían reconfigurarla. Sin embargo, parece ser que esa versión fue desmentida por su psiquiatra cuando Fitz reconoció que no pretendió siquiera desactivarla. Así que antes de levantar polémica, le propusieron el trato de irse del país.  
- Y él debió de aceptar. - concluyó Prentiss.  
- Así es.  
- Esto tendrá que saberlo Hotch.  
García lanzó una mirada asustada a Prentiss mientras JJ salía de aquel despacho rumbo al de su jefe.


	4. Novato

IV.__

_Oficina general de la BAU de Quantico_ (Virginia) 11:16am

- ¿El despacho de Aaron Hotchner?

Morgan estiró los músculos antes de darse la vuelta. De nuevo los malditos informes y ahora un breve momento de distracción.  
La cara de Prentiss, sin embargo, no mostraba la misma felicidad de sentirse interrumpida.

- ¿Eres el nuevo?  
Emily Prentiss le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a su compañero. Como si no fuera evidente que un desconocido que se presentaba el mismo día en que venía el nuevo agente y preguntaba por su jefe pudiera ser otra persona.  
- Bradley Fitz - saludó el joven.

A Morgan le sorprendió verle con un jersey de lana y unos pantalones de pana acompañados de unas deportivas con la lengüeta por encima del dobladillo del pantalón. Era como si saludara a un niño de su misma estatura.  
Morgan estrechó la mano del joven. Prentiss, en cambio, permaneció en su posición.  
- Por esas escaleras a la izquierda, el segundo despacho. No tiene pérdida, tiene una placa con su nombre al lado del marco.  
- Gracias.

Cuando el chico estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para oírlos, Morgan se volvió hacia su compañera.  
- ¿A qué ha venido eso?  
- ¿El qué?

Derek Morgan simplemente meneó la cabeza.  
- Dale una oportunidad, Emily.  
Prentiss enarcó las cejas y volvió a sus informes.


	5. Reunión de grupo

V.

_Despacho del jefe de unidad de estudio de conducta criminológica en Quantico_ (Virginia) 12:00pm

- Agente Fitz, estos son los agentes Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau y el Dr. Spencer Reid. - presentó Hotch a su unidad.  
- Encantado - Bradley comenzó a estrechar las manos y los saludos de cortesía.  
- No voy a mentir si digo que resulta extraño que venga otro agente más a la unidad.  
- Más extraño es para mí saber que en menos de una semana iba a cambiar de puesto y de unidad, agente Hotchner.  
- ¿No fue una solicitud propia? - se extrañó Morgan.  
- Nunca expresé disgusto por ser miembro del equipo de investigación de Boston. A nadie.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Supongo que otros tomaron las decisiones que me correspondían a mí - respondió Fitz encogiéndose de hombros.

Un pequeño silencio en que los miembros de la unidad se miraron entre sí y Bradley Fitz hizo como que no se daba cuenta y aprovechó para mirar por la ventana como nevaba afuera.  
- La superiora Strauss dijo que vendría como especialista tecnólogo.  
- ¿Eso dijo? - Fitz miró a Reid, aparentemente con gesto dubitativo.  
- ¿Cuales son sus intenciones, agente Fitz? - preguntó esta vez Hotchner.  
Bradley se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar y esta vez no apartó la vista de la ventana cuando dijo:  
- Sé lo que piensa y no se equivoca. Su superior quiere que haga de nexo informativo.  
Prentiss no pudo ahogar un grito de disgusto.  
- Pero mi intención no es ser el chivato de la unidad. Nunca me he llevado bien con esa clase de superiores.  
- Me gustaría saber entonces cuales son sus intenciones reales.  
- Ayudar al equipo en la parte en que pueda.  
- ¿Qué es?  
- Aportando material informático y tecnología punta. - Bradley esbozó una media sonrisa.  
- Tenemos ya una analista experta que nos aporta la información que necesitamos, agente Fitz.  
- ¿Penélope García? Ya.  
- ¿La conoce? - preguntó ahora JJ.  
- A nivel profesional. Fue la que se coló en el sistema buscando información sobre mí, ¿no?

Prentiss y JJ se miraron alarmadas.  
- No creerán que no esperaba que husmearan. Viene a ser lo típico. Alguien nuevo se presenta sin consentimiento y todos quieren saber quien demonios es. No es nuevo para mí.  
- ¿Habéis estado buscando sobre él? - Rossi trató de decirlo en susurros y de que no se notara su indignación.  
- ¿En qué puede aportar usted algo distinto que no tengamos? - se apresuró a preguntar Hotchner tratando de calmar los ánimos.  
- ¿Se refiere a una demostración?  
- Si prefiere llamarlo así...

Bradley volvió a mostrar su sonrisa de medio lado, un tic que Morgan adivinó como nerviosismo tratando de ser tapado por una actitud de seguridad y confianza. Se descolgó la bandolera de cuero que llevaba a sus espaldas y sacó un pequeño portátil, una cajita negra de plástico con una antena que bien podría ser un módem inalámbrico y unas tiras de fieltro.  
- Denme un par de minutos.  
- Tómese cinco. - sonrió Rossi.

En un rincón apartado, Prentiss, JJ, Reid y Morgan trataban de hacer como que no miraban a Fitz y cotilleaban.  
- ¿García le investigó?  
- Solo le pedimos que mirara cuatro datos. - contestó JJ a modo de disculpa. - Cosas sin importancia.  
- Creímos que sería discreta. Imagino que entre ellos sabrán cuando fisgonean por ahí. Pero aun así, García siempre suele cubrir sus huellas.  
- Parece hábil. - musitó Reid viendo al chico teclear en el portátil.  
Morgan suspiró.  
- Trata de aparentar seguridad. Creo que Hotch le intimida.  
- ¿Y a quién no? - rió Prentiss.  
- Fue expulsado de Scotland Yard. - dijo JJ.  
- Rossi nos lo contó. ¿Vosotros se lo contasteis a él? - preguntó Reid.  
- A Hotch.  
- Explosivos de corto alcance... Podría ser un terrorista. - Prentiss volvió a mirar al chico suspicaz.  
- O podría dejarse llevar por su moral antes que por el deber y la ley. - contestó Morgan. - Yo, sin embargo, le veo demasiado joven para ser un miembro del FBI. Aun más para formar parte del equipo. Podría pasar por un joven agente de un cuerpo de policía.  
- En realidad, no tendrá menos de cinco años que JJ - dijo Reid.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Sí. La forma de la cara y el corte de pelo indica que es un varón de unos 25 años. Su complexión y su seguridad a la hora de moverse indican que ha perdido parte de la timidez de quienes ingresan en la veintena. Está más cerca de los 30 que de los 20. Así pues, dado que JJ tiene 31, deduzco que se sacan entre ellos unos 5-6 años.  
- Buena deducción, Sherlock. - rió Morgan.

Las luces, que daban luz a la mañana de un frío y nevado día de Febrero se cortaron. Como si alguien hubiera cortado el interruptor de aquella habitación, las otras luces de la planta seguían encendidas. Hotch miró al resto del equipo pensando que alguien se había apoyado por casualidad en el interruptor de la luz.  
Morgan fue hacia el más cercano y lo accionó. Nada. Le dio un par de veces más para asegurarse.  
- Se ha roto.

Rossi fue al otro que estaba al lado de la puerta. Pero tampoco funcionó.  
Hotch, entonces, adivinó exactamente que había pasado mientras Bradley Fitz sonreía tras la pantalla iluminada de su portátil.  
- Cinco segundos.  
Aturdidos, como estaban mientras su subconsciente iba deduciendo lo que acababa de pasar, Reid fue el único que contó mentalmente hasta cinco. Y nada más llegar al cinco, las luces del despacho volvieron a encenderse.  
Todos miraron al joven agente sin decir nada.  
- También puedo participar en los arrestos. - dijo Fitz levantándose de la mesa de Hotchner donde se había apoyado para hacer la demostración.  
- ¿Ah, sí? - Rossi intentó no sonar impresionado, al fin y al cabo, él no conocía la tecnología demasiado bien. Aquello podría haber sido un juego de niños para alguien con más conocimiento que él en el tema.  
- Sí. - el chico cogió las tiras de fieltro y esparto que aun nadie sabía muy bien para que servían. - Bueno. Mediaville Corp. es una pequeña empresa que conocí en Boston y que solo trabaja de cara al cliente con licencia. Así se aseguran de ningún sujeto equivocado tenga algo que no deba tener. Bueno, ellos, gracias a mis investigaciones me han ido proporcionando cierto material de carácter policial. En realidad, son pequeñas patentes que aun no han salido al mercado, objetos de prueba. Por eso no están a la venta en los EEUU.  
- Ya veo - dijo Rossi.  
- Bueno, son pequeños favores. Tratos. Nada... - carraspeó - oficial. Pero... en muchas ocasiones me han ayudado. He imagino, incluso ahora, marcan la diferencia entre lo que es un agente del FBI y un aspirante a agente especial.

Morgan no quiso mostrarse incrédulo, pero no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada que Prentiss y JJ repitieron, cómplices.  
- Bueno, precisamente durante una persecución, que es uno de los momentos prácticamente fundamentales y culminantesde toda investigación criminal, hay que saber responder con rapidez, casi mecánicamente. - Bradley comenzó a andar por la habitación, como si fuera un comerciante que anunciara con interés un producto nuevo - Y, como no creo que haga falta recordar, cuando se persiguen a varios sospechosos es necesario que vayan varios agentes. No solo porque sea peligroso y la compañía se agradezca sino porque cada agente cuenta con un único par de esposas que inmovilizan a un único individuo. Pues bien, Mediaville me sugirió algo diferente.

Silencio sepulcral que bien podría advertir la atención e interés que suscitaban las palabras del chico o el rechazo y franja de edad que separaba a un grupo de mayores de un joven de veintitantos años.

El agente Fitz se colocó al lado de Reid que en estos momentos estaba algo más separado del grupo para prestar la máxima atención a las palabras del joven. Mientras, el grupo atrás, zumbaba como una colmena de abejas asustadas.  
- Espero que no le moleste - se disculpó Fitz ante la perplejidad de Reid.  
Y sin decir más, soltó una tira de fieltro de la mano con violencia hacia el pie de Spencer Reid. Éste, sin esperarlo, soltó un grito de dolor cuando lo que creía tela se enganchó sobre su pie como un imán tirando de este hacia el suelo enmoquetado.  
- ¿Qué demonios...?  
- Es un inmovilizador muy útil - continuó Bradley Fitz - Porque, si se da el caso de que un individuo se ha apartado del grupo durante una persecución y no puede esperar a refuerzos, con una sola tira de estas puede inmovilizar a un sujeto en el suelo y continuar corriendo a por el otro escapado, sin tener que preocuparse de que el que fue alcanzado vaya a poder huir porque eso, como pueden ver ustedes con el Dr. Reid es practicamente imposible.

Reid trató de agacharse para quitarse la tira que le sujetaba el pie pero sus manos sudadas por el susto anterior le impedían tirar con fuerza. Morgan, que también se acercó para ayudar, probó varias veces sin solución.  
- Es imposible quitarselo sin la "llave". - dijo Fitz sacando algo similar a un mando.  
Se acercó a Reid ahora, se agachó y movió el pequeño mando sobre la superficie del pie que tenía la cinta de fieltro. Como si una mano invisible destensara el músculo, Reid vio como su pie dejaba de estar inmovilizado contra el suelo y respiró aliviado.  
- Lamento la incomodidad - se volvió a disculpar Fitz.  
- Una única llave sirve para cualquier tira. Y toda tira inmoviliza a cualquier sujeto a una superficie siempre y cuando haya superficie sobre la que inmovilizar. En realidad, el invento de Mediaville funciona mejor sobre asfalto. Yo y algún compañero lo hemos usado ya en otras detenciones y no hemos tenido ningún problema. Tampoco lo hemos divulgado por ahí ya que, como dije anteriormente, es una patente que Mediaville aun no ha querido sacar al mercado.

Rossi sonrió impresionado. Hasta Hotch se permitió destensar su mandíbula. Tanto Morgan como las otras dos mujeres, simplemente no sabían borrar la incredulidad de sus caras.  
- Supongo que con eso servirá - Hotch volvió a ofrecer su mano.  
- Gracias.  
- A ti por formar parte del equipo.


	6. Informes

_Oficinas generales de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta de Quantico_ (Virginia) 11:00am Mar 13/2

- Estos son los historiales del caso Farenheit de Rhode Island, y las dieciséis víctimas de atropellos de 4x4 de Massachussets que supongo que te sonarán - Morgan empezó a soltar carpetas y expedientes en la mesa hasta entonces limpia del nuevo agente. - También están los asesinatos de la feria de St. Andrews y el último caso del pueblo de GeorgeTown.  
- Nada como un día de trabajo - respondió sarcástico Brad.  
- Amigo mío, bienvenido a la unidad de análisis de conducta del FBI de Quantico. Por si aun no sabías lo que se te venía encima, esto va a ser un día tras otro a menos que nos llamen desde algún lugar de los EEUU o te hayas pedido una baja.  
- Sí, claro, si se me ha muerto el perro... - bufó el agente rubio.

- ¿Cómo lo lleva?  
Prentiss le había lanzado una bola diminuta de papel a Morgan cuando pasaba cerca de su mesa.  
- Creo que te he malinfluenciado.  
- Shhh. - la agente le hizo un gesto a Morgan para que se acercara.  
- Bueno, es nuevo, dale un par de días y veremos si sobrevive a esto.  
- Es... raro.  
- ¿Cómo yo, quieres decir? - metió baza Spencer Reid que simplemente pasaba por allí.  
- No, es otra clase de rareza. Es más...  
- ... es un crío. - terminó la frase Morgan.  
- Bueno...  
- Sí, ya sé, Reid. Solo tiene seis años menos que JJ y dos años menos que tú, vale. Pero no me refiero a la edad, exactamente. Es...  
- la impresión que da - acabó ahora Prentiss.  
- Ya. Supongo que tenéis razón. No parece que quiera camuflar la franja de edad. Más bien parece que quiera destacarla.  
- Sí, eso es. - corroboró la agente.  
- Destacar. Esa es la palabra.

- Cuando hayáis acabado de hacerme la ficha, ¿podríais echarme un cable?  
Prentiss dio un respingo. Morgan y Reid, en cambio, se sonrieron.  
- Tengo un par de dudas con el caso de GeorgeTown.  
Morgan se acercó al cubículo que ahora ocupaba Fitz. Aun el ordenador estaba apagado pero el nuevo agente ya se había encargado de darle al lugar un toque personal.  
- ¿Quiénes son?  
Morgan señaló un par de estatuillas.  
- Altair y Ezio, de los videojuegos de Assasins Creed - Fitz ni siquiera tuvo que mirar qué señalaba el otro agente.  
- ¿Te van los videojuegos? Claro.  
- Ya tenemos a otro como García... - rió Prentiss.  
- Son una de mis pasiones confesables.  
- ¿Y las inconfesables?  
- Quizá sea que el inglés americano y el británico difieran en la definición de algunas palabras, Morgan, pero no creo que sea en el término inconfesable.  
- Ya, cierto. Bueno, ¿qué necesitas saber?  
- Se supone que el móvil del asesino eran los recuerdos de su infancia, ¿no?  
- Maltrato.  
- Ya. - Fitz miraba las páginas del historial buscando algo específico. - ¿Una lavandería? ¿Una iglesia?  
- Lugares públicos. Así el sujeto podía revivir los momentos sin que nadie se percatara. Lugares simbólicos que proporcionaban mayor sensibilidad ciudadana ante los ataques.  
- Que supongo era lo que buscaba el asesino.  
- Exactamente.  
- En Boston hubo un caso parecido. Bueno, en la universidad.  
- ¿Ah, sí?  
- En la facultad de Ciencias Políticas. Los ataques se hacían en lugares frecuentados: la cafetería de la facultad, los aseos, una clase...  
- ¿Qué lugar no es público en una universidad?  
- Bueno... Estaban los despachos de los catedráticos, que eran personales.  
- Ya, claro. Lo cogisteis, supongo, ¿no?  
- Fue antes de que yo entrara en el cuerpo del FBI. Pero sí, lo cogieron. Era un celador.  
- Vaya. Antes hubiera sospechado de un profesor o un alumno.  
- ¿Verdad? Los celadores siempre pasan desapercibidos.  
- Sí.

JJ estaba rodeada de papeles y bufando ante la acumulación de trabajo cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.  
- Adelante. - dijo sin mirar.  
- ¿La agente Jareau?  
JJ levantó la mirada y vio a Bradley Fitz apoyado en el marco de la puerta.  
- ¿Qué necesitas?  
- Me dijeron que te diera esto. - Fitz señaló un montón de informes que llevaba metidos en sus carpetas correspondientes - Son todos los casos recientes que he tenido que mirar.  
- Mmm. Déjalos por ahí - señaló con la cabeza un punto inespecífico de su mesa.  
Fitz, obediente, se acercó.  
- Caray, y luego la gente se extraña de la despoblación del Amazonas.  
JJ levantó la mirada, de nuevo, confusa.  
- Tanto papel...  
- Ah, ya, bueno. Mayormente en eso consiste mi trabajo.  
- ¿En acumular papel?  
- No. En revisar informes, dar permisos y demás asuntos burocráticos. - respondió mordaz.  
- Siempre odié a la burocracia. - confesó Fitz.  
JJ le miró, suspicaz, pero no dijo nada.  
- ¿Es tu hijo?  
JJ, por enésima vez, volvió a apartar la vista de su trabajo. Fitz estaba mirando una serie de fotografías de su mesa y tenía una de ellas en sus manos donde un bebé regordete sonreía a la cámara sin soltar su peluche de Winnie The Pooh.  
- Sí.  
- ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Henry. Tiene un año.  
- Se parece mucho a ti.  
- ¿Tú crees?  
- Bueno, es rubio.  
- Su padre también podría serlo. - contestó JJ.  
- Si su padre es este... - Fitz señaló otra foto donde un hombre agarraba a Henry con orgullo y sonreía - No lo creo. A menos que tu relación con él esté deteriorada y no tengas ni una foto suya en todo este despacho.  
- Tu ganas.  
- Además, tiene parte de tu encanto.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Henry.

Para cuando JJ se había despreocupado por completo de lo que había estado haciendo para recuperarse de la confusión, Fitz ya había salido del despacho.  
_Malditos perfiladores.__  
_


	7. Suerte

Cuando Bradley llegó al día siguiente a la oficina se encontró a Prentiss, JJ y García riendo como colegialas. No muy lejos, Morgan y Reid discutían aunque más bien parecía que Morgan trataba de callar a Reid que se había emocionado contando no se qué teoría histórica.

El joven agente dejó sus objetos personales y su mochila encima de la mesa y revisó a ver si tenía algún informe. Al ver que esto no era así, se volvió hacia sus compañeros.  
- ¿Es qué nadie piensa trabajar hoy?

Pero todos parecían ignorarle. Fitz se encogió de hombros y se quedó sentado mirando alrededor. Pasados diez minutos y profundamente aburrido, cogió uno de los bolígrafos que tenía y lo desarmó.  
Prentiss andaba cuchicheando con JJ cuando a ésta le golpeó algo.  
- ¡Ay! ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
Las tres se volvieron a mirar. Al no dar con ello, volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.  
De nuevo, JJ sintió que algo le golpeaba atrás.  
- Pero ¿qué...?  
Nada. Como si fuera un fantasma. Esta vez, la agente tardó más en darse la vuelta, como si recelara de que aquello volviera a suceder.  
Efectivamente. Nada más darse la vuelta y dirigirse a García, otra bolita de papel le golpeó la cabeza.  
- PORQUE ERES DON PERFECTO Y LO SABES TODO, HE AQUÍ PORQUÉ - Morgan gritó a pleno pulmón y dejó a media oficina anonadada.  
- ¡¡MORGAN!! - gritó JJ enfadada.  
- ¿QUÉ?  
- Disimulas muy mal.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Que dejes de tirarme lo que sea que me estés tirando.  
- Pero si yo no he hecho nada...  
- Coge fama y échate a dormir - dijo Reid.  
- Calla, sabelotodo - bufó el otro agente.  
- Me estás tirando bolitas.  
- Yo no te he tirado nada. Estaba gritándole a Reid, por si no te has enterado.  
- Porque no puedes rebatir que en el medievo los...  
- Que sí, que sí, que eres el mal listo.  
- ¿Y entonces quién ha sido? - preguntó JJ confusa.  
- Yo no, desde luego.

Las tres mujeres se miraron hasta que la rubia cayó en la cuenta.  
- ¿te parece gracioso? - dijo volviéndose hacia Fitz.  
- ¿La verdad? Sí. - pero al ver que la mirada de la otra era glacial se apresuró a añadir - Era una broma.  
- Críos. - bufó Prentiss.  
- Y hablando de crías, ¿no hay nada qué hacer?  
- ¿Te vas a poner a molestar cuando no tienes trabajo en la mesa? - preguntó JJ visiblemente molesta.  
- Si te vas a enfadar como ahora... sí.  
- ¿Qué narices te pasa?  
- Tu cara mejora con ese mal humor - rió Fitz.  
La agente terminó por entender que no había nada que hacer y que aquello no iba a llevar a nada. Se despidió de sus compañeros visiblemente molesta y se marchó a su despacho.  
- Vas por buen camino, así. - le reprochó Prentiss a Fitz.  
- ¿Verdad? Me encanta hacer enfadar a las agentes más guapas.  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te hace sentir importante?  
- En realidad no me hago un perfil de mi mismo, solo sé que me gusta y lo hago.  
- Se supone que vas a tener que trabajar con ella. Lo aconsejable sería que os llevarais bien.  
- Pero si yo no me llevo mal con nadie.  
- Si empiezas a tocarle la moral, la liarás y créeme no te conviene tener a JJ enfadada  
- ¿No?  
- No.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Fitz estaba jugando al buscaminas en su ordenador cuando una serie de carpetas aterrizaron en su mesa.  
- ¿No querías trabajo? - JJ había vuelto vengativa.  
- Oh, gracias, es todo un detalle. En realidad iba a pasarme por tu oficina para...  
- Mejor que no lo hagas, créeme.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Pues porque no.  
- Oye, si es por lo de antes, ya te dije que se trataba de una broma - comenzó a disculparse Fitz - No tienes porqué tomártelo así.  
- Mira, no es por nada pero en esta agencia trabajamos con adultos, no con críos. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo otros asuntos que atender.  
- No sé quien está siendo más crío ahora.  
Pero parece que la agente no había escuchado esto último.

- ¿Qué narices pasó antes? - Derek Morgan, calmado y tras hacer las paces con Reid se había acercado hasta el cubículo de Fitz.  
- ¿mm?  
- Con JJ. Saltaban chispas.  
- Ah. Eso. - Fitz apartó la mirada de los informes con alivio - Estaba probando su aguante.  
- Ten cuidado. Tiene un genio muy vivo - le previno Morgan.  
- Eso me dijo antes Prentiss.  
- JJ es una persona encantadora. Rara vez se la ve enfadada. Siempre está haciendo favores y cumplidos. Pero si se cabrea, bueno, tiembla todo Quantico, ¿sabes? Es mucho peor que Hotch. Y su trabajo es muy importante para la unidad.  
- De acuerdo. Lo he pillado. No hacer enfadar a JJ - dijo Fitz a modo de nota mental - De todas formas, mereció la pena por verle ese mohín en la cara.  
Derek se rió.  
- Eres raro, tío.  
Fitz se encogió de hombros.

Era ya prácticamente la hora de cierre cuando JJ salió del despacho de Hotch para volver al suyo y terminar con las tareas de aquel día. Iba cargada de informes, como casi siempre y resoplaba. Llegaba tarde a su cita con Will y su hijo, por San Valentín. Will había reservado mesa para un restaurante. La agente Jareau no es que fuera demasiado emotiva por San Valentín pero el detalle de su novio le gustaba y salir, para variar, estaba bien. Con Henry, rara vez salían a partir de las siete. Eso quería decir que rara vez salía después de su llegada del trabajo porque su hijo estaba ya dormido.

Su mesa parecía un batiburrillo de cosas, papeles y carpetas vacías. _Mierda_. Tenía que recoger eso antes de irse, si no al día siguiente no sabría donde estaba cada cosa.  
Llevaba ya un rato y eran los últimos informes que le quedaban por ordenar cuando una hoja de papel que estaba encima de una carpeta se deslizó de la mesa y cayó al suelo. JJ la recogió para ver en qué carpeta iba pensando que era otro informe más hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía un poema escrito. Curiosa, trató de leerlo pero no entendía la mitad de lo que ponía.  
Frunció el ceño. No tenía tiempo para eso, ya averiguaría que narices quería decir. Entonces también se fijó en algo similar a un trébol que reposaba sobre los últimos informes.  
Intrigada, salió del despacho para ver si averiguaba quién había colocado aquello y a qué venía. Morgan se había quedado rezagado con el trabajo y Reid parecía esperarle.  
- Hey, ¿alguno ha visto a alguien entrar en mi despacho con esto?  
Morgan miró la planta y la nota y negó con la cabeza.  
- Parece un trébol de cuatro hojas.  
- En realidad es un _canónigo_. - dijo Reid.  
- ¿Un qué?  
- Es de la familia de los tréboles pero no es un trébol. Como veis, tiene cuatro hojas y es mucho más grande y deforme. Durante la época medieval era común que los rebaños del rey pastaran en campos donde hubieran muchos ejemplares. Se creía que era muy bueno y que proporcionaba abundancia. Luego, con la tradición irlandesa se empezó a usar contra los malos espíritus. Decían que daba suerte y se le confundía con el trébol de cuatro hojas, aunque éste, de existir se trataba de una mutación y era difícil de encontrar.  
- Vaya. ¿Y esto? - JJ le tendió a Reid el poema. - No he podido entenderlo.  
- Parece... - Reid examinó el papel con atención. - Debe de ser... un poema...  
- Sí, hasta ahí he llegado yo. - reconoció la agente.  
- Es una poema medieval escocés.  
- ¿Escocés?  
- Sí. En mis clases de literatura leí algunos de estos. Este concretamente es anónimo. Los trovadores se lo cantaban a sus amadas. Les decían que esperaran, que rechazaran a sus pretendientes y que se fugaran con ellos en la próxima luna nueva.  
- ¿Eso decían?  
- Sí. - asintió Reid.  
- ¿Y quién narices le manda a JJ un poema de esas características? - preguntó Morgan en voz alta.  
- Es San Valentín - le recordó Reid. - Es común enviar poemas por estas fechas. Aunque es poco común que se remonten a la era medieval.  
- Ya. - asintió Morgan. - ¿Es de Will, entonces?

JJ creyó hacerse a la idea de quien podía haber sido. Se volvió hacia el cubículo del más joven de los agentes pero allí ya no había nadie. Si Fitz tenía algo que ver probablemente había aprovechado el momento en que le dejó los informes terminados a JJ en su despacho, cuando ella no estaba.  
_Este chico es una caja de sorpresas_. Pensó la agente mientras salía de las oficinas rumbo a su coche. Y, a pesar de los recelos de aquella mañana, tuvo que reconocer que el detalle le había gustado.


End file.
